gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DarkDiamond11
Welcome Trivia Please read the Policy and stop inserting irrelevant trivia. As for how to edit, please see link that appears on the top right of your screen when editing. That tells you how to create links in wikitext. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 01:20, September 8, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks for responding. I'm removing the official warning. The trivia policy has been tightened up and the staff of this wiki are gradually cleaning up pages with excessive trivia sections. Any new trivia is subject to immediate removal by policy. :I have also deleted the duplicate of this image you re-uploaded for the Bulgarin's Unnamed Employee page. You should just be using the existing image, not re-uploading it with a modified name. His appearance is random and his role, while unintentionally triggering a sequence of events that crossover in all 3 stories, is not significant in and of itself so I'm not entirely convinced he requires a dedicated page, although pages exist for similar minor henchmen in the series. In terms of page content, you are well short of the mark. The best way to learn is find a similar page for a similar character and copy the content in source editor mode and paste it to your new page, then just change the details. e.g. for a minor character in GTA IV, someone like Sharon Morton would do to copy. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 03:18, September 8, 2018 (UTC) ::As mentioned above, the easiest way, the way most of us learned to edit on a wiki, is to find similar content and copy it. Go to the Sharon Morton page I linked above. Click Edit. Then change view to Source where it will look like this: American |affiliations = Gracie Ancelotti Rocco Pelosi Evan Moss Gay Tony |voice = Catherine LaFrere}} Sharon Morton is a minor character in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Description Sharon makes a brief appearence during the mission Frosting on the Cake, where she is seen snorting coke with Rocco Pelosi, Evan Moss and Gracie Ancelotti in the living room of Tony's apartment while Tony is passed out on the floor. Mission Appearances ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *Frosting on the Cake Navigation es:Sharon Morton ru:Шэрон Мортон ::Copy everything. Exit that page and don't save any changes. Edit your new page, change to Source and paste in the Sharon Morton content. Change all the names and details to your character so it looks something like this: Russian |affiliations = Ray Bulgarin |voice = }} Bulgarin's Unnamed Employee is a minor character in Grand Theft Auto IV. Description He makes a brief appearance during the mission Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend, where he drops the diamonds into the back of a dump truck. He is then killed by Patrick McReary. Mission Appearances ;GTA IV *Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend(Killed) Navigation ::Save that and you'll have a better page. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 03:58, September 8, 2018 (UTC) Edit help Almost got it. Russian|status = Deceased|pob = Russia|dod = 2008|affiliations = Bulgarin|weapons = SMG|gender = M|games = Theft Auto IV|voice = Should be: Russian|status = Deceased|pob = Russia|dod = 2008|affiliations = Ray Bulgarin|weapons = SMG|gender = M|games = Grand Theft Auto IV|voice = }} Try that. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 23:57, September 9, 2018 (UTC)